Solo yo sé
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Tengo un gran secreto que guardar, un secreto que nadie más debe saber, por más que quiera, no se lo puedo confesar a nadie.


_**Hey!**_

Como que me quiero expandir cada vez más en todos los fandoms que me gustan xD

Una presentación rápida para aquellos que no me conocen.

Soy chico, tengo dieciséis años y me llamo David.

Esto es Slash, ósea relación Chico x Chico. Ósea que es el primer Reck en español! (RobbiexBeck)

Victorious no me pertenece, si fuese así les juro que Vic y Liz estarían ahora conmigo y Victorious no hubiese terminado de manera repentina… pero pues no tengo nada de eso, la vida es dura.

Disfruten.

* * *

_**Solo yo sé…**_

* * *

Tengo un gran secreto que guardar, un secreto que nadie más debe saber, por más que quiera, no se lo puedo confesar a nadie.

Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es el maldito recuerdo que siempre viene a mí.

Veras, todo comenzó…

* * *

Era un día soleado en Hollywood. Era un sábado por la tarde. Por alguna razón Robbie Shapiro iría a visitar al joven más apuesto de Hollywood Arts y posiblemente de la ciudad.

-¡¿Para qué demonios iremos a ver a Beck?!- Rex hablo algo enojado.

-¡Necesito hablar con él! Creo que aún sigue algo afligido por romper con Jade.-

-¡Vamos hermano!- Rex estaba sorprendido.- ¡Se acaba de librar de una chica que es demasiado cruel! Debería de estar alegre.- El títere… "No me gusta que me llamen así" La marioneta "¿sabes? Tengo nombre"… Rex "Así está mejor" ¡TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!... Rex sonaba demasiado irónico.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa en realidad. No demuestra ni la mínima nota de alegría o de tristeza o de nada.- El joven hablaba algo preocupado por su amigo, caminaba por las calles soleadas de California.

-Pero él nunca ha demostrado emociones, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estuvimos en la fiesta que preparo André en la casa de Kenan Thompson?-

-Por supuesto que sí Rex.- Robbie hizo un gesto de obviedad.- Aquella fiesta en que fueron los iCarly y Sam te venció en el rap.-

-Sí aquella vez que la rubia insolente nos ganó por casualidad.-

-¿Cuál es el punto Rex?- El joven Shapiro llego por fin a la casa de los Oliver, se pasó directamente al patio de la casa, para el remolque donde se encontraba Beck o al menos donde esperaba encontrarle.

-Sikowitz intento causarle miedo y nunca funciono ¡Ese chico no tiene emociones!- Rex era igual de expresivo que siempre.- Tal vez por eso ama a esa chica sin sentimientos, pero gótica.-

-Él ya no ama más.- Robbie sonó tajante, cosa que le llamo la atención a Rex.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Rex, se puede decir que aunque era anatómicamente imposible, levanto una de sus cejas… bueno hizo el tono como si hubiese subido una de sus cejas.

-Pues terminaron su relación, seguramente ya no la ama, tu viste como Jade estaba contando fuera de la casa de Tori y él, aunque estaba libre prefirió regresar, aunque cuando se estaba debatiendo me estaba mirando a mí…-

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste Robbie?- Rex estaba sorprendido, esperaba haber malinterpretado lo que su dueño le había dicho, pero al parecer no era así.

-Tu sabes…- Creo que Robbie no es el mejor para dar una explicación, antes de que el títere dijese algo, Robbie golpeo la puerta del remolque de su amigo moreno.

-¿Quién es?- Pudieron escuchar Rex y Robbie fuera.

-Soy yo Robbie.- Rex se aclaró la garganta para que el joven nerd de piel pálida le mencionara.- Y Rex.-

-Voy en un segundo.- Se comenzó a escuchar movimiento en el remolque, parecía que el moreno estaba haciendo algo con otra persona "Eso no puede ser, el me miro cuando decidió no salir con Jade, tal vez significa que mis sentimientos son correspondidos" El pálido fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por el moreno que llevaba puesto solamente un pequeño pantalón de color verde, se le veía el torso y piernas musculosas que estaban algo mojadas, por el sudor.

-Lo siento por presentarme de esta manera, pero aquí adentro es un infierno.- Se justificó Beck con una sonrisa de comercial, aunque Rex dijera que el chico no tenía emociones, al menos sonreía y eso era un gran avance porque esa sonrisa derrite a cualquiera, más que el calor que se sentía en el ambiente.- Pero no te quedas ahí afuera, mejor pasa aunque te advierto que está más caliente aquí adentro.- "Pero tú me pones más caliente" Robbie meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse esa idea de su mente.

Obedeció sin rechistar a su amigo y entro, enseguida el moreno cerró la puerta y en esos momentos sintió el gran calor del que hablaba Beck.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar a Rex?- Pregunto Robbie rápidamente, no quería que su amigo le echara a perder todo.

-Déjalo en esa esquina, enfrente de la puerta.- El chico pálido obedeció rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me dejas aquí?-Rex hablo en un susurro pero molesto.

-Porque no quiero que me arruines este plan que tengo, solamente déjame solo.-

-No entiendo entonces para que me trajiste.-

-No te quería dejar solo, además pensé que serias de apoyo moral, pero creo que nunca tendré ese tipo de apoyo de ti.- Y Robbie se alejó de Rex, dejándolo sentado, mirando a donde estaban los dos chicos.

-¿No te quieres quitar la camisa?- El joven Shapiro se sonrojo un poco.- Hace mucho calor, para serte sincero me tarde en abrir la puerta porque no traía nada puesto.-

"¿Qué tipo de confesiones son esas?" pensó Robbie, sin poder evitar imaginarse al moreno totalmente desnudo, esa era una imagen demasiado jugosa, pero en realidad sabrosa para cualquiera.

-Robbie, estas sudando como cerdo, mejor quítate la camisa antes de que la dejes más mojada que cuando la lavas.-

Robbie, solamente miro a Beck que tenía una botella de agua fría en sus manos, se acababa de sentar en su cama y esperaba a que el pálido se quitara la camisa para sentarse con él.

-De acuerdo.- El pálido se desabrocho lentamente la camisa y se la quitó, quedando con el torso desnudo ante su amigo.

-Siéntate.- Beck se recostó en la cama y puso la botella algo más abajo del torso, pro donde estaba su pantalón, sí que hacía calor en ese lugar.

Robbie solamente se acercó, con algo de pena por su cuerpo, a la cama del moreno y se sentó en el borde.

-Recuéstate conmigo.- Beck era amigable, al parecer siempre haría eso con cualquier persona. El pálido solamente obedecía.- ¿Para qué viniste? No me malentiendas, me agrada tenerte aquí, pero siempre hay un motivo en específico.

"Vengo para confesarte mi amor y esperando que me quitas mi virginidad"

-He venido para saber cómo te encuentras después de romper con Jade.- El nerd intento sonar cauteloso con el tema, mientras que el moreno solamente pudo dejar salir una ancha y grande sonrisa.

-Estoy muy feliz por ello, la verdad.-

-¿No te sientes mal, algún deseo de muerte o tristeza?- Shapiro estaba confundido.

-¡No! Ahora tengo el espacio libre para salir con quien yo quiera y espero que esa persona que estoy buscando no sea celosa como lo es Jade.- Beck miraba directamente a Robbie, mientras que este solamente miraba el techo, sintiéndose cada vez más caliente… por el calor del lugar, pero principalmente por tener al moreno semidesnudo a su lado, aunque había una duda que le estaba rondando por la cabeza y no sabía si decirla o no.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo indiscreto?- Robbie se estaba preparando mentalmente.

-Por supuesto, me gustan ese tipo de preguntas.- Contesto Beck con esa misma sonrisa, pasando una deus manos por su cabeza, usándola de almohada, poniendo una posee aún más sexy y caliente de lo que ya era.

-¿Solamente estas usando ese pantalón?- Robbie se sonrojo ante la pregunta, mientras que Beck le miraba divertido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- A pesar de todo Beck no entendía bien la pregunta… tal vez sí, bueno si la entendía pero quería que Robbie se lo dijese directamente.

-¿No llevas ropa interior?- Robbie se sonrojo aún más.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo tú mismo? El pantalón esta desabrochado…- Robbie se sonrojo y dirigió su mano al pantalón y…

* * *

Tengo un gran secreto que guardar, un secreto que nadie más debe saber, por más que quiera, no se lo puedo confesar a nadie.

Beck y Robbie ahora son novios, a escondidas de todos, pero son novios de verdad. Ese día en el remolque de Beck tuvieron sexo desenfrenadamente y luego se declararon sus sentimientos… algo extraño la forma en que ocurrieron las cosas, pero en realidad eso no es lo que me importa.

Espero que pronto acepten ante todos su amor, porque ya no puedo guardar más este secreto.

Pero soy una marioneta y aunque no me lo creas esas imágenes que vi de mi dueño y su actual amado siguen rondando por mi cabeza.

Yo, Rex Powers soy el único que sabe de este secreto, del secreto amor entre Beck y Robbie.

* * *

Bueno el fic no es romántico, ni nada por el estilo, pero me vino a la mente y lo quise poner tal cual me llego, así que no juzguen… o júzguenme dejando su review.

Sí no dejan un review, les juro que yo junto con Liz Gillies en papel de Jade los iremos a visitar y haremos cosas no muy bonitas con ustedes… y no son cosas pervertidas, solamente cosas malas y que tal vez nunca vuelvan a ver la luz del día, se los prometo xD

Gracias por leer (Recuerden lo de arriba)

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
